Vampire Hunter
by Diriku yang lain
Summary: Naruto dibuat tersentak kaget, laki-laki itu menatapnya tajam. Mata hitam pekat dengan wajah pucat itu benar-benar menakutkan. Menusuk dalam setiap rongga ditubuhnya. Napas Naruto tercekat tak dapat berteriak. Darahnya seakan membeku seketika itu juga.
1. Chapter 1

_'Naruto, Okaasan akan segera pergi jauh. Segalanya berlalu hanya dalam sekejap. Hari esok bisa berubah menjadi kemarin, begitupun hari ini. Tidak ada kepastian. Okaasan tidak punya banyak waktu. Okaasan belum menyelesaikan apapun. Okaasan tidak boleh pergi sekarang, kau akan sebatang kara._

 _Naruto, Okaasan sangat menyesal karena membawamu ke dunia dimana kau tidak punya ayah. Dan Okaasan ... tidak bisa memasak ramen lagi untukmu. Tapi walaupun begitu, Okaasan bersukur telah melahirkanmu._

 _Kau adalah anak yang selalu ingin tahu segalanya. Kenapa air basah? Kenapa rambut tumbuh? Kenapa burung dapat terbang? Kenapa ada malam hari? Kau tidak perlu buku gambar karena kau membayangkan sendiri ceritanya sembari mendengarkanku bercerita._

 _Melihatmu yang masih kecil membuntutiku yang biasanya berjalan cepat, kau selalu bilang 'tidak apa-apa'. Okaasan berpikir, anak kecil ini memiliki kekuatan yang besar dalam menjalani hidup._

 _Okaasan bertanya-tanya, seperti apakah cintamu nanti. Jatuh cinta tidak selalu bahagia, kadang bisa menyakitkan juga. Okaasan yakin kita semua pasti memiliki perasaan kesepian, karena itulah kita bisa bertemu seseorang. Terkadang, hidup sangat keras. Tapi kau bisa melupakan segalanya saat kau jatuh cinta._

 _Jatuh cintalah. Lalu suatu hari nanti, kuharap kau akan bertemu seseorang. Okaasan yakin dia bisa memberimu jawaban atas pertanyaanmu. Seseorang yang akan mendengarkan ceritamu. Seseorang yang akan berbahagia kerena kau terlahir kedunia._

 _Putraku tercinta, putraku Naruto. Okaasan mencintaimu. Berbahagialah selalu.'_

Naruto melipat kertas putih kusam yang baru dibacanya. Sebuah surat terakhir ibunya. Ini yang kesekian kalinya ia membaca apa yang terhuni di surat itu. Ia dapat membayangkan semuanya. Seakan ia berada disana menyaksikan dan mendengar secara langsung semuanya tergaung dari bibir ibunya. Melihat setiap titik tinta digurat jemari ibunya pada kertas. Dibumbui dengan senang, sedih, dan harapan dari senyum hangat diwajah letih itu.

Namun bagi Naruto, ia merasa apa yang menghuni surat ibunya melenceng jauh dari kenyataan. Itu bukanlah untuknya. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki _kekuatan yang besar dalam menjalani hidup_. Malah sebaliknya, ia adalah sosok yang lemah sosok yang tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Sosok pengecut yang tidak mampu membuat keadilan. Bahkan untuk ibunya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

 **.**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK.**

 **8** **tahun yang lalu.**

 **Nami no Kuni**

Nami no Kuni memiliki banyak sungai yang mengalir melewatinya dan terkenal akan hutan bakau yang dipenuhi segala macam bentuk kehidupan. Meskipun sebuah pulau terpencil yang mengandalkan hasil laut dan perkebunan, daerahnya bisa dikatakan cukup makmur.

Namun itu semua tinggal kenangan, telah berubah ketika Danzo Shimura mengarahkan perhatiannya pada daerah ini lima tahun lalu dengan melanggar kehendak rakyat serta memonopoli industri perdagangan.

Dalam rangka untuk mematahkan monopoli tersebut. Tazuna, salah satu warga Nami no kuni, melaksanakan pembangunan jembatan yang menghubungkan pulau Nami no kuni dengan daerah lain.

Kini, delapan bulan sudah para pekerja mememeras keringatnya. Delapan bulan yang cukup lama bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikan sebuah jembatan kayu yang baru empat puluh persen tercapai. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah petani dan nelayan sekitar.

Meski begitu, jembatan yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu itu cukup kuat dan kokoh, sangat indah bila menilai estetika keindahannya. Mungkin karena banyak warga Nami no kuni yang berharap besar terhadap pembangunan jembatan, maka dari itu pondasinya pun begitu kuat, sama dengan pondasi ikatan mereka.

Mengingat berapa banyak masyarakat yang telah menyumbangkan tenaganya. Dari yang tua sampai yang muda mereka semua bergotong royong.

Selain beradu dengan waktu, mereka juga harus berseteru dengan para bandit yang datang silih berganti. Tanpa henti. Bandit-bandit itu datang atas kiriman dari Danzo. Tidak jarang kemelut terjadi diatas jembatan. Meregang nyawa hampir sering terjadi. Banyak dari mereka memilih berhenti membuat jembatan, tapi tak sedikit pula mereka yang ingin sejahtera tetap bertahan.

Karena itu adalah satu-satunya harapan mereka yang ingin terbebas dari cengkraman Danzo Shimura.

Seperti saat ini, Tazuna kembali harus berhadapan dengan para bandit. Dimata Tazuna, jumlah mereka mungkin lebih dari sembilan belas orang beserta Danzo. Sedangkan disisinya hanyalah sekumpulan buruh tani dan nelayan yang sudah berumur. Tazuna kini hanya berharap pada cucuknya, sosok kecil yang ia yakini dapat membujuk seluruh warga Nami no kuni untuk datang membantu.

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku sarankan agar kalian pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, sebelum hal yang mungkin tidak kalian inginkan terjadi," perintah Danzo enteng, seringaian dibibirnya begitu mengerikan.

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi. Apakah seperti itu jawaban yang kau inginkan, Danzo? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" Tandas Tazuna, "kami tidak akan pergi sebelum jembatan ini tersambung. Kami mulai dari daratan maka kami akan mengakhirinya juga hingga daratan!" Air mukanya berapi-api. Rekan-rekannya pun menyahuti dan membenarkan perkataan Tazuna.

"Khahaha ... kata-katamu sudah mirip pendongeng. Jadi kau pikir aku yang harus pergi dari sini, begitu? Lucu sekali ..." Danzo menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil tertawa, "kau pikir kau bisa apa Tazuna-san? Melawan kami dengan kapak berkaratmu itu? Khahaha ... " Bandit-bandit anak buah Danzo juga ikut terkekeh.

"Tidak!" jawab Tazuna mantap. Menghentikan sejenak tawa geli dari musuh-musuhnya itu, "maksudku, bukan. Bukan aku yang akan melawan kalian semua. Tapi warga Nami no kuni semuanya."

"Semuanya?"

"Ya. Semuanya.. Apa kau sudah mulai tuli sekarang, Danzo?"

"Khahaha ... Maksudmu _semua_ _nya_ _?_ adalah sepuluh buruh tani dihadapanku ini? Jangan bercanda, Tazuna-san?" Remeh Danzo sambil membersihkan kotoran telianganya dengan jari.

"Siapa yang sedang bercanda!" Jawaban Tazuna sukses membuat wajah kekhawatiran dari para bandit mulai menampak.

Mungkin karena sudah jengah akan perdebatan yang terus terjadi, tanpa bertele-tele lagi Danzo langsung keintinya. Ia ingin cepat segera mengakhirinya, "lenyapkan mereka semua! Aku sudah muak melihatnya."

Rekan-rekan Tazuna menjadi tegang, demikian pula Tazuna sendiri. Ia tidak bisa berbohong, ia tahu bagaimana sadisnya bandit-bandit anak buah Danzo Mereka tidak pernah memberi belas kasihan terhadap targetnya, meskipun hanya seorang anak kecil. Sama seperti saat mereka memukuli dirinya dan rekan-rekannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dapat mereka rasakan, atmosfer suasana berubah menjadi menyudutkan. Awan hitam yang telah lama menggantung mulai menjatuhkan hujannya tipis, satu-satu. Seakan alam tidak memihak kepada mereka.

""HIDUP NAMI NO KUNI!""

Atensi semua yang ada diatas jembatan teralihkan akan sebuah teriakan ramai yang berasal dari punggung Tazuna dan rekan-rekan. Diikuti angin berhembus menciptakan riak-riak kecil disekitar jembatan, membawa hujan menjauh dan menampakkan kembali matahari.

"Ojiisan! Aku datang! ... Tidak. Maksudku, KAMI SEMUA DATANG! ..." teriak seorang anak kecil menenteng sebuah kapak kecil.

Dibelakanganya, gerombolan warga dari yang berbadan besar hingga yang kurus kering pun tak ketinggalan. Mereka membawa senjata seadanya masing-masing. Mulai dari Cangkul, Sekop, Martil, Parang, hingga tongkat Basebaall juga mereka bawa. Semuanya berjalan mendekat bergabung dengan Tazuna.

Tazuna dan rekan-rekan yang tadinya tegang berdiri menghadapi para bandit kini bisa bernafas lega. Dibelakangnya, cucuknya yang berusia sembilan tahun telah berhasil membujuk warga desa untuk datang membantu.

Ini adalah rencana yang telah ia siapkan, bila seluruh warga desa bersatu tak mustahil bagi mereka untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan penguasaan Danzo. Tak sia-sia ia mengulur waktu dan mempercayakan semuanya pada Naruto.

 _'Terimakasih, Naruto-kun.'_

Bandit-bandit yang dipimpin langsung oleh Danzo mulai kasak-kusuk. Mereka tidak bodoh, meskipun beberapa dari mereka membawa Tanto dan balok kayu. Tapi dengan jumlah warga Nami no kuni yang ratusan orang seperti itu siapa yang berani?

"Aku tidak bisa, Danzo-sama," ucap salah satu bandit.

"Aku tidak ingin mati sekarang!"

"Aku juga, Danzo-sama."

"Aku juga."

"Aku masih ingin hidup!"

Semua bandit tidak ada yang ingin melanjutkan niatnya. Nyalinya menciut. Mereka sama sekali tak berani mengangkat senjata. Seakan bertemu sang predator.

"Aku sudah membayar kalian dua kali lipat! Kenapa kalian seperti anak kucing sekarang? Apa kalian takut dengan Jumlah mereka. Hah?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Satu demi satu hingga semuanya berlarian menuju perahu meninggalkan Danzo sendiri.

"Apakah kau baru percaya sekarang Danzo-san? Inilah yang aku maksud dengan semua warga Nami no kuni. Apa aku perlu menghitung jumlahnya satu-persatu? Akan memakan banyak waktu, lho?" Kini giliran Tazuna yang merasa diatas angin.

"Ojiisan ..., kau sangat keren," Naruto memberikan jempolnya dengan gigi mengkerling.

Warga Nami no kuni-pun bersorak sorai. Terlihat lah wajah-wajah yang begitu cerah. Setelah sekian lama berjuang akhirnya mereka dapat hidup bebas. Penderitaan mereka akhirnya berakhir. Mimpi akhirnya menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Mereka akan hidup seperti dulu kala. Bagai burung yang menjelajah angkasa setelah lepas dari kandang.

"Baiklah, Tazuna-san," Danzo tersenyum penuh arti, "masih banyak cara untuk membuatmu menyesal selamanya."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dengan senyum merekah dibibir, Naruto berjalan ke kamar ibunya menenteng buku jurnal hariannya. Ia ingin menunjukkan puisi yang baru saja ia buat kepada ibunya. Namun ketika ia masuk kekamar itu, tampak ibunya sudah tertidur pulas diatas futon, tubuhnya terbungkus selimut sampai perut dan rambut merah panjangnya tergerai bebas diatas bantal.

Wajah damai itu menghipnotisnya sesaat.

Karena rasa antusiasmenya menunjukan puisi pertamanya, Naruto melupakan sang waktu. Ternyata jam pada dinding sudah melewati tengah malam. Ia kecewa sekaligus heran, kecewa karena ibunya sudah tertidur dan heran kenapa ia tidak kunjung mengantuk, tak seperti biasanya.

Naruto tak mungkin membangunkannya hanya untuk menjadikan ibunya sebagai orang pertama yang membaca puisi ciptaannya. Mungkin ia akan tunjukan esok hari saja. Pikirnya demikian.

Mendengar suara pintu berderit pelan dibalik punggungnya. Tanpa tahu siapa yang akan segera masuk. Naruto merasa ia harus segera sembunyi. Entah mengapa benaknya menyerukan hal itu? Seperti ditiup, lilin yang berada didekat ibunya padam dengan tiba-tiba, meski tiada angin berhembus.

Tepat ketika pintu mulai terbuka, hawa ruangan menjadi tak mengenakan. Begitu mencekam.

Dari sudut kamar tertutupi rak-rak kayu, Naruto merasakan ketegangan disekujur tubuhnya. Memojokkannya. Pundaknya begitu berat seakan diberi beban. Napasnya mulai terbata-bata. Benar-benar petak umpet dengan perasaan yang berbeda, dan tentu bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bermain.

Jika bisa, Naruto ingin tenggelam kedasar tanah sekarang juga. Saking takutnya.

Meski begitu, Ia dapat melihat bayangan seseorang membuka pintu itu dengan hati-hati. Melangkah sepelan mungkin. Jelas sekali, bila sosok itu tak menginginkan si empunya kamar terbangun. Dengan gerakan serba lambat kerena tak ingin menimbulkan suara, bayangan itu mendekat kearah ibunya.

Dengan menelan paksa air ludahnya, Naruto memberanikan diri melihat secara langsung. Perlahan, dengan napas satu-duanya yang ia tahan, diikuti suara jantungnya yang bersahut-sahutan. Ia mengintip kecelah rak kayu disampingnya. Rasa penasaran menyisihkan sejenak perasaan takutnya.

Dari sorot rembulan yang menerobos jendela kaca, Sebelah mata Naruto dapat melihat sosok yang keseluruhan memakai pakaian hitam itu memperhatikan lengan ibunya yang terjuntai, sedikit meraba pergelangan tangan ibunya. Dari gestur tubuhnya, Naruto yakin jika sosok itu adalah laki-laki. Sesaat, mata Naruto bergulir melihat wajah ibunya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Ketika mata birunya berniat kembali melihat laki-laki itu. Naruto dibuat tersentak kaget, laki-laki itu menatapnya tajam. Mata hitam pekat dengan wajah putih pucat itu benar-benar menakutkan. Menusuk dalam setiap rongga ditubuhnya. Napas Naruto tercekat tak dapat berteriak. Darahnya seakan membeku seketika itu juga.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari Kushina mengalami sakit parah. Ia mengalami penyusutan berat badan yang berlebih, kulitnya memucat, matanya mencekung. Kondisi tubuhnya terus memburuk, melemah setiap hari berganti.

Sesekali, pupil matanya tergulir keatas hingga memutih, diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang kejang-kejang. Gejala yang begitu aneh. Nagato, paman dari Naruto begitu panik. Ia tidak tahu penyakit apa yang menyerang kakaknya itu, baru pertama kali ini terjadi.

Dari pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka, Naruto kecil memperhatikan serius paman dan kakeknya sedang mengecek kondisi ibunya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, Otousan!" tanya Nagato panik, kakaknya terkujur diatas futon tanpa daya, "tolonglah dia, Otousan! Kumohon," erangnya frustasi.

Tazuna mengecek bekas luka aneh yang tercipta dilengan Kushina. Dua titik kecil yang diduga adalah bekas luka gigitan binatang semacam ular, dan otot-otot tangan yang terlihat transparan saling mengencang. Tapi Tazuna yakin, ini bukanlah luka akibat gigitan ular ataupun hewan buas lainnya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini," ucap pelan Tazuna, "mari kita bicara diluar," Tazuna menepuk pundak Nagato sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar kamar diikuti Nagato dibelakangnya melewati Naruto yang masih terdiam disamping pintu.

"Naruto-kun ...," panggil ibunya, "kemarilah, dan berbaringlah disamping Okaasan," pinta Kushina lemah, menepuk-nepuk pelan sebelah tempat tidurnya. Senyum hangat ia tunjukan diwajah pucatnya, berusaha menyampaikan pada anaknya bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Naruto menuruti ibunya, dibalasnya sosok ibunya itu dengan senyum rubah miliknya. Sementara, pintu ditutup dari luar oleh Nagato. Tepat dibalik pintu kayu itu, Tazuna mulai berbicara dengan nada sepelan mungkin, namun samar-samar masih dapat terdengar dari dalam.

"Otousan tidak pernah mengetahui penyakit seperti ini sebelumnya," tutur Tazuna lemah. Mungkin ini adalah kata-kata terberat yang pernah ia ucapkan selama hidupnya, seperti ditindih beban berkilo-kilo, "maaf, Otousan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap apa yang menimpa Kushina-chan, Nagato-kun," lanjutnya dengan lirih.

Naruto berbaring disamping ibunya. Dapat ia rasakan ibunya mencium pucuk kepalanya dan membelainya dengan lembut, penuh akan kasih sayang.

"Ini adalah puisi yang aku buat, Okaasan," Naruto menunjukan buku jurnalnya dimuka.

"Maafkan Okaasan. Kau pasti menunggu lama hingga bisa memberikannya kepada Okaasan, Naruto-kun?" kata Kushina pelan.

"Tidak apa. Setidaknya aku punya banyak waktu hingga Okaasan sembuh untuk mengubah bait yang buruk. Dan mungkin aku akan membuat banyak ... sekali puisi agar Okaasan lekas sembuh."

"Benarkah?" Kushina mengelus pelan rambut pirang Naruto kembali, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Okaasan sangat bangga padamu, Naruto-kun," puji Kushina dengan wajah sumringah, karena ini adalah puisi pertama anaknya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Naruto dengan terlihat lemah dimata biru itu.

"Hmm," angguk kecil Naruto, "apakah Okaasan mau membacanya bersama?"

"Tentu."

Dengan pelan, Naruto dan Kushina mulai membaca bersama, deretan tulisan tangan kecil-kecil dan rapi seperti dicetak. Keduanya membaca bait demi bait seksama.

 _Kubiarkan ombak mengusap_

 _Kedua kakiku seperti menari-nari_

 _Dalam buaian keriaan kalbumu_

 _Kupandang jauh_

 _..._

 _Jauh di ufuk kebiruan berpadu_

 _Yang menyatukan langit dan laut_

 _Namun waktupun sekejap berlalu_

 _Beranjak dari pesona_

Belum usai bait kedua, suara ibunya berhenti mengikuti, tertinggal akan suaranya. Merasa dirinya membaca sendiri dan tak mendengar suara ibunya disebelahnya lagi, Narutopun memanggil-manggil ibunya.

"Okaasan?" panggil Naruto pelan, dengan mata masih menekuni jurnalnya.

"Okaasan?" panggilnya lagi. Tapi tetap tak ada tanggapan dari sosok disebelahnya.

Dan akhirnya ia menengoki wajah ibunya, "O-kaa-san? ... "

Di mata birunya, Ibunya hanya terdiam seperti patung. Mata keunguan yang meredup itu masih terbuka, tapi sudah tidak ada cahaya disana. Kosong. Hanya kehampaan. Dan dengan perasan pilu, akhirnya Naruto dipaksa percaya akan kenyataan.

Ibunya baru saja pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kini hanya mereka berdua ditemani embusan angin dan gemerisik ranting pepohonan. Dari tempat Naruto dan Nagato berdiri sekarang, kebisingan suasana pedesaan hanya terdengar sayup-sayup. Sesekali, kupu-kupu berseliweran, mengepakan dua pasang sayapnya kesana-kemari, lalu hinggap diatas nisan kayu yang terpancang dihadapannya.

Ibunya beristirahat disana. Sebuah makam seadanya. Yang tersisa hanya kenangan suaranya yang merdu, rambut merah panjangnya yang indah, langkahnya yang anggun, senyumnya yang manis, sinar keungan matanya yang cerah. Semuanya berputar bagaikan film dalam kepala Naruto. Terlukis permanen di kanfas hati Nagato.

Sosok itu amat berarti baginya. Memiliki hati tak pernah membenci, senyuman yang tak pernah menyakiti, dan kasih sayang yang tak pernah berakhir. Ibunya merupakan kreasi sempurna dari tuhan yang dikirim untuknya.

Ditemani kabut tipis dan puluhan patok kayu yang tersebar disekelilingnya, Naruto hanya dapat terdiam pilu, saat ini hatinyalah yang berbicara. Perasaanya seperti teraduk-aduk. Menatap gundukan tanah tempat tinggal terakhir ibunya.

 _'Okaasan pernah bercerita padaku, bahwa aku tidak menangis saat aku lahir. Aku hanya membuka mata. Menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum dan tersenyum kembali.'_

 _'Tapi kini ... cahaya hidupku telah hilang. Dan tak akan pernah kembali. Apakah aku masih dapat tersenyum?'_

Kupu-kupu cantik berwarna putih bersih yang sejak tadi senantiasa hinggap dinisan ibunya kini telah terbang. Menjelajah luasnya sang angkasa. Naruto sudah menjelaskan kejadian malam itu pada pamannya. Malam yang tadinya ia pikir hanyalah sebuah mimpi, sebuah bunga tidur terburuk dan tak pernah ia anggap sebagai kenyataan.

Namun kini terbantahkan sudah, setelah ia merangkai satu persatu susunan pazzle yang ia dapat. Dimulai dari pembangunan jembatan hingga malam itu. Dengan urut ia menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat, tanpa terlewat, satu demi satu.

Hingga tibalah saat ibunya menjadi korban. Korban kelicikan seseorang yang membalaskan dendam kepada kakeknya. Setidaknya yang ia dapat simpulkan seperti itu.

Dengan bibir yang bergetar, Naruto membuka suara, "aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya ..."

Dengan cara apa ibunya diibunuh? Dititik itu Naruto sungguh tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanya satu. Sosok laki-laki malam itu, wajah pucat itu, mata hitam pekat itu. Meski penerangan saat itu begitu minim, tapi Naruto dapat mengenalinya, wajah seseorang yang begitu ia benci dan selamanya tak akan mungkin terhapus diingatannya.

Danzo Shimura, pelaku pembunuh ibunya.

"Naruto!" potong Nagato cepat. Menatap lekat keponakannya yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri, dengan mata berkilat nampak tak tenang. Membuang puntung rokok yang sesaat ia hisap, "berjanjilah ... Berjanjilah kepadaku kau tidak akan pergi melakukan hal-hal bodoh," timpal Nagato dengan suara berat.

Naruto sempat terkesiap sesaat, akan kata-kata pamannya. Ia tahu maksudnya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak boleh mengadili orang yang telah membunuh ibunya? Kenapa ia tak boleh melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang telah dilakukan Danzo Shimura? Tak bolehkah ada pembalasan untuk kematian ibunya?

Ia hanya tertunduk, memendam emosinya. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Perintah pamannya adalah mutlak. Dan ... diatas semua itu, ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang baru genap sembilan tahun.

 **FLASHBACK END.**

* * *

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE.

* * *

Sebenarnya chapter 1 panjang banget tapi akhirnya saya potong hingga flashback selesai. Saya akan memberitahukan bahwa latar di fic ini adalah jepang modern. Dan sudah pasti banyak perbedaan di fic ini, seperti Tazuna menjadi kakek Naruto dan juga Nagato menjadi paman Naruto.

Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Tapi ketika ia berbalik untuk pergi, ia sontak berteriak kesetanan akan kemunculan sosok menakutkan yang menggeram mengancamnya, dengan jarak hanya beberapa centi meter dari wajahnya.

Kulit seperti mayat, dengan sebelah mata hancur dan rahang yang membuka lebar menunjukan gigi-giginya yang setajam silet. Siap menerkamnya.

"Huwaahhhh ... wahh ... "Teriak histeris Naruto. Begitu takutnya, sampai terpelanting kebelakang. Dalam posisi terduduk ia berusaha menyeret tubuhnya menjauh. Tapi mahluk itu mencengkram kerah bajunya terlebih dahulu.

Bagai bantal, dilemparkannya tubuh Naruto keudara hingga berputar-putar sesaat dan langsung dipaksa meluncur kebawah dengan wajah terlebih dahulu, membentur tumpukan kayu hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Begitu kerasnya.

'BRAAAKKK'

'AAARG ...'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Beberapa jam sebelumnya ...**

Sudah tak terhitung berapa liter wine yang melewati tenggorokannya. Bar yang ia kunjungi sekarang cukup ramai sama seperti saat ia berkunjung bersama pamannya, Nagato. Bercanda sampai mabuk tepat dibangku kayu yang ia duduki sekarang.

Ketika ia menginjak usia sepuluh tahun, Naruto ingat pamannya membawanya ke Konoha dan tinggal bersamanya, meninggalkan kakeknya di Nami no kuni. Selama di Konoha, Naruto selalu hadir mengikuti pertunjukan sulap yang dilakukan Nagato.

Pamannya adalah salah satu anggota sirkus di Konoha yang terkenal sebagai seorang Magicion hebat dengan triknya yang keren dan memukau banyak penonton.

Sebagai keponakannya, Naruto juga menekuni keahlian pamannya. Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, kira-kira begitulah pepatah mengatakan. Naruto berbakat disetiap trik yang diajarkan Nagato, meskipun bisa dibilang trik kecil dan masih amatir.

Tapi tidak jarang ia juga ikut beraksi dalam sirkus dengan Nagato, dan itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Melihat wajah-wajah terpukau akan pertunjukan mereka. Sungguh pekerjaan yang menyenangkan.

Namun tepat dua bulan yang lalu, setelah ia menginjak tahun kedua di SMK Konoha High School, pamannya yang dimatanya adalah sosok ayah baginya, kini menemani ibunya dalam kematian karena sakit.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Ia merasa sendirian. Sampai sekarang ia belum bisa menerima kematian ibunya. Naruto merasa, mungkin sekaranglah saatnya ia melakukan sesuatu.

Naruto menuangkan wine kegelas di sampingnya, yang ia tunjukan untuk pamannya yang telah tiada. Menatap lekat bangku kosong yang biasa Nagato duduki, membayangkan pamannya yang tengah mabuk berat bercanda tawa bersamanya.

 _'Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan membenci paman. Karena paman sudah kuanggap Otousan bagiku dan mengajarkan banyak hal padaku-._

 _-Tapi aku membenci dirimu yang begitu lemah terhadap_ _Danzo_ _. Rasa takutmu itulah yang paling aku tidak sukai. Aku sudah lelah dihantui rasa bersalahku. Aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada malam itu, tapi kau memilih menutupi apa yang terjadi. Memintaku berjanji padamu._

 _Berjanji untuk tidak membalaskan dendam!_

 _Apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Aku punya kedua kaki dan tangan, tapi seakan kau mengikat rantai padaku. Dan kau tau seperti apa rasanya itu? Menyakitkan! Aku terkekang oleh sebuah janji.'_

Naruto mengehembuskan napas panjang. Kata-kata yang selalu ingin ia congkel keluar dari otaknya. Tapi sampai pamannya meninggal masih utuh tersimpan, belum pernah tersampaikan.

 _'_ _Dengan tiadanya dirimu disini, janjiku juga ikut pergi bersamamu, paman. Aku_ _tak lagi terikat dengan_ _sebuah_ _janji_ _yang mengekangku_ _._ _Aku akan pastikan keadilan untuk Okaasan. Pasti_ _'_

Suara ponselnya meraung-raung minta diangat, sukses menyeretnya dari alam pikir.

Tertulis di layar ponselnya: Ojiisan. Dengan malas Naruto mengangkatnya. Dari gelagatnya ia sudah tahu kenapa kakeknya menghubunginya. Bahkan mungkin sudah hapal, pasti pihak sekolah menghubungi kakeknya kembali.

"Naruto, Ojiisan tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi terhadapmu? Sudah sering Ojiisan ingatkan jika berkelahi itu tidak ada gunanya. Tapi kenapa kau masih saja melakukan hal itu di sekolah?" sembur Tazuna tanpa basa-basi, dari telepon di telinga Naruto. Kali ini perkelahian yang jadi bahasannya.

Naruto hanya terdiam enggan menjawab. Meskipun ia menjelaskan hingga mulutnya berbusa pun tetap saja kakeknya tak mengerti apapun. Dan selalu menyebut kalau Naruto selalu beralasan yang sama.

Ditambah, jika kakeknya sudah bicara maka akan panjang ceritanya. Mirip pendongeng.

Mengetahui Naruto masih mendengarkan, Tazuna melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bila kau tidak ingin menceritakan apa masalahmu, setidaknya mengertilah apa yang Ojiisan lakukan untukmu, Naruto. Sudah berapa kali pihak sekolah menghubungi Ojiisan? ... Sudah berapa kali Ojiisan-mu ini menghadap kepala sekolah. Melakukan perjanjian dengan pihak sekolah agar kau tetap diterima di sekolah-.

-Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau selalu mengulanginya kembali. Meruntuhkan bebatuan yang sudah Ojiisan susun. Mematahkan kepercayaan Ojiisan padamu. Mau berapa kali lagi kau akan berjanji pada Ojiisan, Naruto? Apa tidak merasa lelah akan semua yang kau lakukan? ..."

Pertanyaan kekeknya bagai rentetan peluru dari senapan mesin. Tanpa jeda. Jika dihitung-hitung, mungkin ini yang keenam kalinya kekeknnya menasehati dirinya, di jam yang sama, hal yang sama, dan kalimat tak jauh berbeda. Sudah seperti skenario drama.

Tidak ingin mengambil pusing akan ceramahan kekeknya, Naruto melakukan trik mainstream yang selalu ia lakukan, yakni menjauhkan telepon pintarnya sedikit dan mencari kesibukan lain.

Dan kini ia menjadikan camilan yang disediakan di meja sebagai targetnya. Mengunyah, dan sesekali mulutnya membuka, "Baik. Ya, Ojiisan. Hmm. Ya, ya. Hmm. Baik! Hmm. Ya, Ojiisan ..."

"Apa kau sudah mengerti, sekarang? Apa kata Ojiisan? Naruto? Halo?"

Naruto tersadar, dan buru-buru mendekatkan ponselnya. "Ya. Aku mengerti, Ojiisan! Bersikaplah selayaknya seorang pelajar dan selalu menaati setiap peraturan. Itukan yang Ojiisan bilang!?" sahut Naruto hapal.

"Emmm ... Baguslah jika kau sudah mengerti. Tapi tunggu! jangan bilang kau sedang di bar mengahabiskan beberapa gelas alkohol, sekarang. Kau tahu' kan bila itu bukanlah tempat untuk anak seusiamu," duga Tazuna.

"Ya. Tapi aku akan segera pergi. Ojiisan tak perlu khawatir," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Selalu saja semaunya sendiri. Apa kau sama sekali tak ada keinginan untuk membuat bangga ibumu? Naruto?"

Sesaat Naruto berfikir, "aku tidak tahu, Ojiisan," bisik pelan Naruto, setengah berkumur.

"Jikapun tidak, setidaknya kau menjalani hidupmu dengan baik. Menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi. Ibumu pasti senang melihatmu menjadi seorang yang berguna," kata Tazuna menuntun.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti itu, Ojiisan. Mungkin ... tak akan pernah bisa."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!" sergah Tazuna cepat, "katakan? Apa tujuanmu sekarang?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya sesaat. Darahnya serasa memuncak. Pertanyaan kakeknya seakan menyentuh titik vital dalam diri Naruto. Tapi ia kembali tenang. Rahangnya yang mengencang kembali melunak.

"Tak ada, Ojiisan. Aku tidak memiliki tujuan," kata-katanya nampak bergetar, tidak sama dengan kata hatinya.

"Jika tak ada, seharusnya kau menurut apa kata Ojiisan," sahut Tazuna, menghela napas. Berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "Ojiisan mungkin tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang sama seperti ibumu atau seperti halnya orang tua lain pada cucuknya. Tapi Ojiisan akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, untuk kau dan kita!" kata Tazuna dalam. Masih belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kita lahir dengan dua mata didepan wajah kita. Karena kita tidak boleh selalu melihat kebelakang. Tapi pandanglah semua itu kedepan, pandanglah masa depan kita, Naruto."

Tazuna mengetahui cucuk semata wayangnya itu masih dirundung akan kematian Nagato, maka dari itu ia coba menasehati. Meskipun Ia tidak tau apa yang membuat cucuk tujuh belas tahunnya itu sulit dikendalikan akhir-akhir ini. Selalu semaunya sendiri.

Lagi, Naruto membisu. Namun diamnya kini lebih menegang. Tersentak akan pernyataan kakeknya yang tidak ia duga. Ada setitik dalam dirinya yang tersentuh.

"Pihak sekolah memberikanmu kesempatan sekali lagi. Ojiisan harap kau tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu. Jika tidak, kau mungkin akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

Merasa unek-uneknya tersampaikan sudah, atau mungkin sudah kehabisan amunisi kata-kata. Tazuna mengakhiri percakapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto meneguk wine dari gelas kaca mungil di hadapannya. Matanya nampak sayu. Rambut pirangnya ia jambak ketika kepalanya merasakan sedikit pusing, menumpu pada lengan yang menyiku diatas meja.

Ia tidak terusik akan pernyataan kakeknya tentang pendidikannya. Ada hal lain yang telah lama berseliweran di pikirannya, menggerogotinya dari dalam. Sebuah keputusan yang mungkin dapat melelapkan tidurnya.

"Tidak'kah kau sudah cukup mabuk, kawan?" tanya seseorang yang cukup lama duduk terdiam disebelahnya. Naruto hanya menengok sekilas, enggan menjawab.

"Seorang laki-laki mabuk seperti ini hanya saat ia ingin mencium seorang gadis? ..., atau ingin membunuh seseorang?" lanjut sosok berkulit pucat itu. Tersenyum, seraya menepuk punggung lebar Naruto.

Akibat alkohol yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Tepukan biasa itu bagai pukulan telak dari seorang petinju. Tubuh Naruto lunglai kedepan seakan tak bertenaga.

'Takk!'

Dari balik blazer baju sekolah Naruto, sebuah senjata api berjenis Softgun meluncur kelantai di antara kakinya. Sang pria tak Naruto kenal itu cukup terkejut, tercenung sesaat.

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengambil pistol miliknya. Menatap lekat-lekat pria yang baru saja menepuknya. Meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja dan berlalu dari sana. Hingga punggung lebarnya tak terlihat, menerobos kerumunan orang.

Sementera pria itu nampak tenang meminum wine digelasnyan. Pistol tadi sudah memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanya terhadap Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di terangi lampu jalan yang redup, Danzo Shimura menyusuri aspal yang dingin dengan langkah panjang, sedikit terhuyung. Tanpa diketahui, ia baru saja melewati seseorang yang berada dalam remang-remang kegelapan memunggungi dinding. Sembunyi.

Sosok itu menghidupkan rokoknya. Cahaya dari pemantik perak menyorot jelas wajah bertanda lahir itu. Tiga garis dimasing-masing pipi dengan mata biru yang tajam. Menampakkan setelan seragam sekolah siswa SMK Konoha High School.

Naruto menghembuskan asap dari pernapasannya. Menuruni kebiasaan pamannya yang merokok guna menenangkan diri. Tapi baru beberapa hisap Naruto sudah membuangnya, melangkah pergi.

Setelah beberapa saat ia membuntuti target yang sudah ia incar beberapa hari terakhir, kinilah saatnya ia mengakhirinya. Jarak Naruto sudah terkikis hingga hanya beberapa langkah saja dari punggung pria mabuk di depannya.

Tidak ingin melepaskan kesempatan, Naruto menguatkan keberaniannya, mengokang senjatanya perlahan dengan penuh kehati-hatian tanpa menimbulkan suara. Namun, seakan memiliki indra penciuman yang sensitif, Danzo mengendus-enduskan hidung layaknya seekor anjing, mencium bau lain selain alkohol yang ada pada botol ditangannya.

"Kau'kah itu Uzumaki-san ..." tebak Danzo seraya berbalik. Menyeringai.

Merasa ketahuan, tanpa ragu sedetik itu juga Naruto menarik pemicu senjata yang diacungkan kekepala targetnya itu.

"Untuk Okaasan!"

'DARRR'

Bagai pistol mainan, tidak ada satu timah panaspun yang terlontar dari senjatanya. Tidak ada peluru yang menembus tubuh Danzo. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dan pandangan tidak percaya, Naruto menatap lekat-lekat senjata api miliknya yang ia dapat dari salah satu Gangster di Konoha.

Sepertinya ada masalah dengan pistolnya. Dengan terpaksa ia melangkah mundur. Panik.

Pria paruh baya dengan setelan serba hitam itu tertawa, "Khahaha ... Kau kurang beruntung Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi mungkin sedikit membuatku sakit."

Naruto berlari menjauh, menjatuhkan beberapa tempat sampah yang berada dipinggir jalan. Berusaha menghambat langkah Danzo.

"Mau lari kemana kau?-"

Danzo mengikuti Naruto santai. Ia seakan tahu bahwa bocah pirang itu tidak akan bisa kabur darinya

"-Aku tak suka mengejar pengecut. Anak kecil yang sudah dewasa. Datang untuk membalaskan dendam ibunya"

Naruto masuk dengan paksa kedalam sebuah gudang. Berusaha menguncinya, namun kuncinya rusak. Ia kesal karena sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang baru saja merusak pintunya dengan mendobraknya. Alhasil ia menahan pintu dengan punggungnya sembari memperbaiki pistol.

"Ada dua jenis laki-laki di dunia ini, Uzumaki-san ..., laki-laki yang punya nyali menarik pemicunya ..., Dan mereka yang tidak berani-."

"-Lepaskan tempat pelurunya, isi kembali, dan mengokangnya ... Jangan lupakan itu-," kata Danzo memberi saran, tapi lebih condong mengejek.

"-Kau tidak tidur malam itu. Benar'kan? Kau beruntung karena aku tidak membunuhmu juga saat itu, meskipun kau adalah satu-satunya saksi mata yang mengetahuinya. Tapi mungkin sekaranglah saatnya aku menyelesaikannya."

Danzo menggedor kasar pintu, membuat peluru yang Naruto ingin isi ketempat peluru terjatuh. Danzo mendengarnya, "Oww, kau menjatuhkan pelurunya, Uzumaki-san."

 _'Sial_ '

Naruto menatap lekat peluru yang menggelinding satu langkah didepannya, Itu satu-satunya peluru yang ia miliki. Perlahan, dengan susah payah kakinya berusaha menggapainya dengan punggunya masih tetap menempel menahan pintu.

Sementara diluar, Danzo sudah siap mendobrak pintunya. Ia mundur dan siap menjejaknya keras-keras.

"Darah ibumu sungguh manis. KUHARAP DARAHMU LEBIH ENAK!"

'BRAAKK'

Tepat ketika pintu terbuka lebar, ternyata Naruto sudah siap mengacungkan pistolnya lurus tepat kekepala Danzo. Danzo sendiri langsung terhenyak, tak percaya.

'DAARRR'

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menarik pemicu dari pistolnya. Dan kini hasilnya berbeda. Dalam gerakan lambat, peluru panas itu meluncur keluar membelah udara dan langsung menembus mata kanan Danzo yang seketika itu pula terpelanting kebelakang.

Perlahan Naruto menurunkan pistolnya, masih mengatur tempo nafasnya yang terengah-engah, mengelap cipratan darah yang memenuhi wajah dan seragam sekolahnya. Melihat lebih dekat peluru yang tertanam dimata Danzo yang kini tergelatak tak berdaya.

Dengan pelan, Naruto melangkahi tubuh pembunuh ibunya itu, ia masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan... Ia baru saja membunuh seseorang.

Langkah pelannya berubah menjadi berjalan dengan terburu. Memutuskan membuang pistolnya ke sungai disampingnya untuk menghilangkan jejak. Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia menengok kebelakang berniat melihat mayat Danzo.

Namun, bukan hanya kepalanya, tapi tubuh Naruto dipaksa berbalik sepenuhnya, membuka mata lebar-lebar hingga ingin keluar. Tidak ada yang tergeletak didepan gudang itu? Tidak ada tubuh Danzo sama-sekali, seakan lenyap ditelan bumi?!

Naruto menjadi bingung, bukan hanya karena mayat Danzo yang menghilang, tapi atmosfer suasana yang berubah sembilan puluh derajat mencekam. Tempat ini memang sepi, tapi tidak sesenyap ini? Tubuhnya menjadi menegang, ia merasa De javu akan situasi sekarang, dan ingin segera pergi jauh dari tempat ini.

Tapi ketika ia berbalik untuk pergi, ia sontak berteriak kesetanan akan kemunculan sosok menakutkan yang menggeram mengancamnya, dengan jarak hanya beberapa centi meter dari wajahnya.

Kulit seperti mayat, dengan sebelah mata hancur dan rahang yang membuka lebar menunjukan gigi-giginya yang setajam silet. Siap menerkamnya.

"Huwaahhhh ... wahh ... "Teriak histeris Naruto. Begitu takutnya, sampai terpelanting kebelakang. Dalam posisi terduduk ia berusaha menyeret tubuhnya menjauh. Tapi mahluk itu mencengkram kerah bajunya terlebih dahulu.

Bagai bantal, dilemparkannya tubuh Naruto keudara hingga berputar-putar sesaat dan langsung dipaksa meluncur kebawah dengan wajah terlebih dahulu, membentur tumpukan kayu hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Begitu kerasnya.

'BRAAAKKK'

'AAARG ...'

Naruto meringis amat kesakitan, ia tidak tahu seperti apa kondisinya saat ini. Yang ia rasakan hanya cairan kental mengalir dari kepala melewati wajah sampai dagu, dan juga cairan kental lain yang memberontak keluar dari mulutnya.

Sebelum kesadaran Naruto menghilang, dengan pandangannya yang mulai mengabur, ia masih dapat melihat seseorang berdiri tepat dibelakang mahluk menyeramkan yang menyerangnya.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE.**

* * *

##

Maaf kalau banyak typo yang bertebaran Atau penulisan saya yang kurang baik. Kalian tidak akan menemukan Rias dan Sona menjadi iblis disini, karena mungkin mereka berdua akan saya jadikan bangsawan Vampir. Mungkin.

Niat awal saya tidak ingin memberikan kekuatan kepada Naruto dan hanya memberikannya kemampuan sulap. Melawan Vampir dengan sulap. Tapi karena musuh Naruto cukup kuat mungkin saya akan menambahkan sedikit kemampuannya. Ibaratnya kalo Naruto main tarik tambang sama Vampir dia gak mudah cepet kalah. Karena saya kurang menyukai kalau Naruto Overpower seperti dewa.

Apakah Vampir di fic ini meminum darah? atau jangan2 meminum es kelapa? Semua tentang Vampir di fic ini akan dijelaskan, tapi bukan saya yang menjelaskan. Chapter depan mungkin akan ada karakter yang menjelaskannya kepada Naruto. Terimakasih.


End file.
